Sarcasm Is My Only Defense
by Makaya12we34
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has had a crush on Maya Hart sisnce middle school, Lydia had a crush on Stiles since middle school. Riley doesn't believe Stiles is good enough for her best friend. What happens the GMW world gets wrapped up in supernatural drama? May have future smut in later chapters, don't know. I DO NOT GMW OR TW PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!
1. Chapter 1: Is It A Date?

After three years of having a crush on the girl they call the "Blonde haired beauty" Stiles decided, it was time to talk to Maya. He had just come from Biology class, he plopped his bag down onto the floor and sat down next to Scott with a grin on his face. Lydia and Malia smirked knowing he had news to share.

"What?"

Malia asked bluntly, Stiles drew a toothy grin across his lips.

"Today's the day."

He said vaguely, they all collectively groaned and rolled their eyes knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"What!?"

Stiles asked, Scott sighed.

"You say that every week man."

"I know! But seriously! Today's the day!"

"You said that last week."

Malia pointed out.

"And the week before that, and the week before that-

"Ok I get it! But I'm serious, you know what I'm gonna go talk to her right now."

Stiles said standing up matter of factly, Malia began texting, while Lydia did her math homework, and Scott ate his food, no one paying Stiles's "act of courage" any attention. Stiles has liked Maya Hart since middle school, but has never said a word to her. Every week he says the same thing with the same stupid grin on his face.

"Here I am, going over there."

He said gazing at her from afar. Laughing and giggling with Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Isadora.

"Ok. Go."

Malia challenged him leaning forward, Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am."

"Then go."

Malia said, Stiles mocked her and rolled his eyes. He marched over to her table and stood behind her, he stammered trying to gather up the courage to tap her shoulder. He finally grabbed some guts and said.

"Uh M-Maya-

Suddenly Jackson walked by with his jock friends shoving Stiles into her while shouting.

"Watch it Stilinski!"

Stiles jolted forward crashing into Maya's back, he fell to the floor, she turned around with flames coming from her ears, her blue eyes reflecting her anger back onto Stiles. Lucas got up ready to hold her back. As she gazed at Stiles the anger slipped away.

"Relax huckleberry, I got this."

She said dusting herself off, she held her hand out waiting for him to grab it. Stiles stared at her unsure if this was really happening.

"Do you wanna stay down there or what?"

She said with a shrug.

"O-Oh! Thanks!"

He said grabbing her hand, she pulled him up and looked at him.

"You're that Stilinski kid right?"

She asked, he tried not to grin. _Play it cool Stiles, she knows your name. I mean, your last name- but still! It's your name! Maya Hart knows your name!_ He thought. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Besides the fact Jackson just said it? I watch the lacrosse games."

"Oh no."

He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose in shame. _She knows you from lacrosse? Great, she knows your a loser._

"No! It's fine! You're actually not as bad as everyone thinks you are."

"Thank you?"

He said unsure how to take that. She giggled, and moved her hair to the side.

"I mean, you have a lot of potential. I could teach you some tips if you want."

" _You_ know how to play lacrosse?"

He asked furrowing his brows, she scoffed with a laugh.

"Don't sound so surprised. How about today after school-

"Done!"

He said, her eyes widened in shock of how fast he answered, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem! D-Done."

He said calmer. She laughed while biting her bottom lip.

"Great see you then Stilinski."

She smiled and sat back down. Stiles ran back to his table and celebrated.

"Guess who just got a date with Maya Hart today after school?!"

He asked, Malia scoffed.

"Jackson?"

"No not "Jackson!"

He mocked her, she rolled her eyes.

"Me! I did! I finally talked to her and get this! She already knew my name! Well...my last name-but it still counts!"

"Really?! How did Maya Hart know a loser like you!?"

Scott asked, Stiles glared at him.

"No offense."

Scott shrugged.

"Yes offense! Very offensive!"

Stiles said. Lydia chuckled.

"She knew me from lacrosse."

Stiles said, his table laughed.

"And you still got a date with her!?"

Malia laughed.

"Guys stop, go on Stiles."

Lydia said politely.

"Thank you _Lydia_! Anyway, she offered to teach me some tips."

"Tips? Doesn't sound like a date to me."

Scott said, Stiles scoffed.

"Of course it is!"

"No, it's not."

Malia said harshly.

"Yes it is!"

"It sounds like she said you suck at lacrosse and wants to help you so her team doesn't lose!"

Malia said coldly.

"No! It's date!"

"Did she ever say it was?"

Lydia asked, Stiles nodded.

"Oh, well, chances are it isn't. When it's a date girls usually make it abundantly clear it's a date!"

Lydia explained. Stiles's face fell, he looked down in disappointment

"But...But she made it seem so..-

Lydia got up and sat next to him, she hugged him.

"It's ok, I mean, your still hanging out with Maya Hart which is pretty big. You've never said two words to the girl, and now you're hanging out with her tonight! I'm proud of you."

Lydia said, Stiles smiled.

"Thanks Lyds."


	2. Chapter 2: Riff-Raff

**Alright so in this chapter I took Riley's character and took it to a different direction. Riley is still nice, awkward, clumsy, Riley and she's still very protective of Maya, but the way I took her character I made her kind of jealous, but kinda not I guess. Basically, she'll protect Maya at any cost even if it means being a bitch.**

Later that day, Stiles saw Maya in the hallway, she stopped him.

"Uh, we're meeting on the field at three forty ok?"

She said, he nodded. She smiled and continued walking, he looked back. Watching as her golden locks bounced as she walked through the halls. After school Stiles walked to the field, he saw Maya sitting in the bleachers by the lacrosse equipment, she waved to him calling him over. He ran towards her, she stood up with a smile. Stiles jaw dropped.

"What?"

She asked confused.

"N-Nothing!"

He answered quickly, she wore a black sports bra with white stripes that crossed against her chest, with black and white skin-tight workout pants to match.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He answered, she giggled, she grabbed a lacrosse stick from the bin and threw it to him, Stiles almost fell over trying to catch the stick. She smirked.

"You okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

He lied, she grabbed her stick and said.

"Coach says we have until four thirty with his equipment. More than enough time."

She smiled. _**More**_ _than enough time? It seems like someone's overestimating our lacrosse abilities_. Stiles thought. Maya put on the goalie helmet and walked over to the goal.

"Go ahead, take a shot at me."

She said confidently, he hesitated.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Why because I'm a girl? Besides, I've seen you play, the person you're probably gonna hurt is yourself."

She said honestly, he shrugged. It was true. He threw the ball at her, the ball came hurtling towards the goal, Maya got into position. She watched as the ball went over her head past the goal. She chuckled.

"I meant to do that."

He lied, she laughed.

"Ok, this time try to throw the ball at me."

She said sarcastically, he nodded. He took a deep breath. He launched the ball forward towards Maya. Maya thought quickly. She quickly moved to the left and caught the ball with her stick. Stiles was impressed, she took the helmet off and flung her curls around.

"Wow, you stink Stilinski."

She laughed, she walked over to him and grabbed his stick form him.

"Lemme show you how it's done."

She said handing him the helmet.

"Go on."

She said shooing him to the goalie.

"You really think you can get it pass me?"

"I don't have to, all I have to do is get it in the goal, and to answer your question. Yes, yes I do."

She smirked confidently, he smiled.

"You ready!?"

She shouted, he pulled the helmet down and held up a thumbs up. She nodded, she took a deep breath. She lunged forward with all her strength and watched as the ball hurled straightforward. Stiles panicked he watched as the ball came straight to his face, the impact so strong it blast him back into the net. Maya gasped and covered her mouth.

"Stiles!"

She shouted dropped her stick and running to him, she looked down at him, he covered his left eye with a groan.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

"It's ok, I have another eye."

He chuckled in pain still holding his eye, she slapped his arm.

"Not funny dickhead! I could've seriously hurt you! Let me see!"

"No."

He said turning away.

"Stiles!"

"No!"

"Let me see!"

She argued practically ripping his hand from his eye. She saw his left eye bruised terribly, he winced in pain. Small scratches under his eyes were surrounded by a black purple tint. She covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry! Oh god! I gave you a black eye!"

"Maya, it's ok-

"No, it's not! We need to go to the hospital!"

She said helping him up.

"Hospital!? No way! I'm fine!"

"Stiles you have a black eye!"

"I know, it'll heal!"

He debated, she sighed.

"Fine. No hospital. Can you at least let me ice it?"

"Sure."

He said lowly, she smiled slightly and walked him inside. The school was deserted, it was four o clock and everyone was long gone. She walked him to the nurse's office and sat him down. She got the first aid kit from the drawer and dipped a cotton swab in alcohol. Stiles winced as the cotton swab came into contact with his small cuts beneath his eye.

"Sorry."

She whispered, she grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the mini fridge behind her and put it on his eye.

"I am so sorry."

"Maya, for the last time, I'm ok-

"Luckily! I could've blinded you, all because I can't...nevermind."

"Can't what?"

"Can't control it."

She said Stiles leaned forward interested in what she was saying.

"Control what?"

"My competitiveness."

She said, he sighed in relief thinking it was something else.

"That's what this was about?"

"I don't know, the things you were saying, it just, made me angry. I'm kinda known to school as, fierce and feisty, blonde bimbo- Oh and my favorite! Blonde haired beauty!"

She scoffed, Stiles blush from embarrassment. Just this morning he called her that exact name.

"What I'm trying to say is, people, don't expect much from me. I'm supposed to be an airheaded blonde, but I'm too "argumentative to be a stereotype. I'm too competitive to be in any club, I'm too girly, to be a sports team, and I'm too pretty to be interested in math! Whatever the hell that means! I'm basically too much of everything to be anywhere!"

She snapped, she dropped the ice angrily and turned her back towards him. Stiles's face fell, he never knew she had so many "feelings" everyone just knew she was feisty and mysterious. Stiles was one of the people who made assumptions based off of her looks, he was one of the people she hated.

"Hey."

He said charismatically tapping her shoulder, she pulled away trying to get her anger under control.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped on you like that. It's just, you don't know what it's like to not have a say in the way people think of you."

She said, he turned her around gently, gazing at her now steel grey eyes that had previously been blue.

"Don't I? I'm supposed to be the dork, the loser of the school, the class clown, and let's face it I am. I've never denied what everyone thought of me because on some level I knew it was true. Listen, Maya, I have a confession to make."

"What?"

She asked, was he really going to finally tell her how he felt? Was this going to be the day? _Man up Stiles, tell her._ He thought, he exhaled and looked down nervously, she lifted his chin.

"What?"

She smiled, that smile, god that smile was going to be the death of him someday. The dimples, the eyes, the smiles, all of it enticed him. He finally worked up the courage tell her.

"Maya I-

"Maya?"

A voice called behind them, they both turned to see Maya's best friend Riley Matthews standing in the doorway. Her brown eyes filled with disapprovement, her hands were crossed. Riley Matthews, she was their school's IT girl, she was clumsy and awkward, but everyone knew and liked her, she, however, hated Stiles. Why? He'll never know. Maya quickly moved away from stiles and parted her hair behind her ear.

"Riley, hi."

She said playing with her thumbs nervously. Riley scoffed and held in a laugh.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, I was just helping Stiles out."

"I see, nice shiner Stilinski. How'd you get it? Trying to open a tube of toothpaste?"

She teased with a chuckle, Maya glared at her feeling embarrassed. Stiles laughed.

"Nice Spongebob reference, what are you five?"

He said crossing his arms, she rolled her eyes and threw him a seething glare.

"I'll put my foot five inches up your-

"Both of you stop it!"

Maya interrupted, Stiles, sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right, sorry."

He apologized, Riley grabbed Maya's hand and said.

"Let's go peaches, wouldn't want anyone to see us with the riff-raff."


	3. Chapter 3: Mieczyslaw Clutterbucket

That night, Maya stayed at Riley's. She laid on her bored, scrolling on her phone, while Riley was on her phone texting, Lucas. Maya thought only of Stiles. _What was he going to tell me?_ She thought. _God what if he likes me? Do I like him? I don't know! I've never liked anyone before! Alright, calm down Maya. He was probably going to say he likes puppies or something. Right? I mean, it's pretty random but C'mon! It's Stiles._

"Maya?"

Riley called, Maya snapped out of her thoughts and answered.

"Yea RIles?"

"What were you really doing with Stilinski?"

"I already told you, I was teaching him some tips on lacrosse."

"Didn't look like much teaching was going on when I walked in."

Riley muttered lowly, Maya rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"That's because I threw the ball a bit too rough and gave him a black eye. I was just helping him treat it. That's all."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Maya assured her.

"Besides, what does it matter if I was doing something with him?"

Maya said, Riley sat up and looked at her in confusion. Maya sat up.

"What?"

"Are you getting feelings for Stilinski?"

"What if I was?"

Maya shrugged nonchalantly, Riley scoffed.

"It's Stiles! He drives a jeep!"

"And I don't drive anything! And it was a joke, I don't even know him that well. I just know, he's different."

"How?"

"He just is, he doesn't think of me how everyone else does."

"How does everyone think of you?"

"As something that's...broken."

"Maya.-

"Don't deny it. We all know it's true."

Maya said, Riley, sighed and laid back down. The next morning the whole group met up at a coffee shop. Lucas scoffed after hearing what Riley told him, _She likes Stilinski? Not me? Not Josh? Stilinski?! Really!?_ He thought.

"Stilinski?"

Lucas asked. Maya rolled her eyes.

"I never said I liked him."

She said crossing her arms. Zay shrugged.

"Besides what's so bad about it? I like Stiles."

He said leaning back in his chair, Maya smiled, they all watched him in confusion.

"What!? He's a good guy! Maya deserves a good guy!"

"Thank you, Zay!"

Maya said. He nodded.

"I never said she didn't deserve a good guy! I just don't think Stiles is it!"

Riley explained.

"Why not? I sit next to Lydia in Bio, she seems to think he's pretty amazing."

Farkle said, Maya, furrowed her brows, and asked.

"What does she say about him?"

"How he's smart and nice, funny, and basically the best guy in the world. I mean he's a mediocre lacrosse player but still, he's a good guy."

Farkle said. Maya thought. Lucas saw the look on her face and smirked.

"Aw, is short stack jealous?"

He asked, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Lucas gazed into her angry blue eyes and smirked holding in a laugh. Maya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Never call me short stack again, got it ranger Rick?"

"Got it, but it doesn't change the fact that you're jealous."

"I don't get jealous, and what do I have to be jealous of? I already said for the millionth time I don't like him!"

"Well, we obviously don't believe you."

Isadora intervened. Maya roughly lets go of Lucas sending him backward in his chair, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Riley stood up.

"Maya!"

Maya looked back frustratedly.

"What?"

"We're just trying to help."

"Well stop trying."

She said before leaving. She stormed outside, she got on her black motorcycle and put her helmet on. Farkle walked outside with his hands in his pockets.

"They mean well, Maya. You know they do."

"You mean well too, but you don't pester and annoy me."

"I do sometimes, where are you going?"

"I don't know, somewhere."

"Be honest Maya."

"Fine, I'm just going to see if he's alright!"

Maya said Farkle smiled.

"I won't tell them."

"Thanks, Farkle."

She said, he nodded and walked back inside. Maya revved her engine before taking off down the road. Stiles sat on his bed listening to Lydia lecture him about his stupid decision. She paced back and forth angrily telling him how he was such an idiot.

"I get it, Lydia!"

Stiles snapped.

"No, I don't think you do! With all that's going on, we don't have time for love interest!"

Lydia shouted angrily sitting next to him.

"Look, she isn't a love interest we're...friends? I guess? I don't know."

"You hung out one time and she gave you a black eye. Which by the way you still haven't fully explained!"

"I told you, she was teaching me some lacrosse tips and she threw the ball too hard. That's it."

Stiles said nonchalantly, Lydia examined Stiles's eyes and scoffed.

"This doesn't look like it came from a ball."

"What do you mean?"

"The ball had to have hit you pretty to cause these bruises and scratches, almost like inhumanly possible hard."

"What are you saying Lyds?"

"Is it a possibility Maya is a werewolf?"

"What!? No!"

"Werecoyote?"

"No!"

Kitsune?"

"No! No! No! None of the above! She's just a normal girl who doesn't know her own strength!"

"Fine."

Lydia muttered, she looked down. Noticing her expression Stiles bit his lip.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Its OK, I'm just trying to help. What if she works for the enemy?"

"She doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"No, you just think you do."

She said the door knocked, they both got up and went downstairs. Stiles opened the door to see Maya standing there holding her helmet, she smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, Stilinski."

Stiles smiled.

"Maya. Hey."

She smiled, she looked at Lydia and held out her other hand for her to shake.

"Maya-

"Hart. I know. Lydia Martin."

"Nice to meet you, Lydia."

She said sweetly, she stood there awkwardly while Stiles gawked at her.

"Stiles? Can I come in or what?"

"Oh! Of course!"

Stiles said moving aside, they sat on his sofa.

"How's the eye?"

"Better."

"Of course it wouldn't have to be better if you didn't almost blind him."

Lydia intervened, Maya looked down ashamed.

"Lydia,"

Stiles said warningly, Maya stopped him.

"It's ok Stiles, I'm truly sorry. It was an accident."

"Still, takes a pretty good hand to throw a ball that hard.

"Well, I was in little league when I was younger, so."

Maya shrugged shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Lydia leaned forward curiously narrowing her eyes at Maya.

"Where's your family from?"

"Ireland, some strayed into Greece, others to the U.S. Why?"

"Maya, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Lydia asked bluntly. Stiles widened his eyes and shouted.

"Lydia!"

"E-Excuse me?"

Maya asked uncomfortably.

"Werewolves, banshees, that sort of thing."

"I mean, no, not really. My family has legends and stuff but what family doesn't."

"Legends?"

"Yea, well stupid things like people who turned into ferocious fire-breathing dogs at night looking for dead bodies."

Lydia and Stiles exchange a look, Maya noticing their looks, knitted her brows with a chuckle.

"What? It's not real obviously."

"Obviously."

Stiles chuckled nervously.

"Ok, Lydia timed to go!"

Stiles said grabbing her purse and helping her up, he shoved her towards the door.

"What's your family name?"

Lydia asked before Stiles shoved her outside.

"Clutterbuckets."

She answered, Stiles, stopped and grinned holding a laugh in.

"Say one word and I'll give you another black eye to match the first one."

"Got it."

He answered quickly he shut the door and locked it.

"Sorry about her."

"It's ok."

She smiled. She looked around the room. Various baby pictures of Stiles, paintings, and heirlooms, Maya loved it. It was rustic but still sentimental? She just liked how "at home" she felt, she smiled.

"Nice place Stilinski."

"Thanks."

He said, he looked down then back up at her.

"What are you doing here Maya?"

"I...don't know? I just wanted to see if you were okay I guess."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Right, your right."

She said looking down awkwardly, she had to ask him about earlier, she couldn't stop thinking about it. _What if he likes me? God, I hope not. I think he's a great guy and I really don't want to ruin what weird thing we have going on. Are we even friends? I hope we are- God stop thinking so hard Maya! You're gonna get a headache!_ She thought.

"So, about yesterday…"

She started, his face reddened. _God, I hope this isn't about the confession_. Stiles thought.

"What was your confession?"

"Confession?"

He asked, clearly playing dumb.

"Yea, you said you had a confession to make."

"Oh, y-yea. I-I just wanted to say….I had a really great time with you, even though you gave me a black eye, I still want to be friends with you."

He said sweetly, she looked down and her bottom lip with a smile. _Good thinking on your feet Stiles._ He applauded himself.

"Thanks, Stilinski, I want to be friends with you too."

She said she walked over to his fireplace and pulled a picture of Stiles as a toddler at the beach. His smile widened, and his eyes filled with a joy only a child could have while he held his red bucket and shovel up high with glee, in his blue beach shorts with fish printed on them. She smirked, the bottom of the frame read: Mieczyslaw's first time at the beach.

"Mieczyslaw?"

She laughed, Stiles rushed over to the fireplace, fumbling over her helmet and grabbed the picture from her and hid it behind his back.

"You didn't need to see that….ever."

He said embarrassed. Not many knew Stiles's real name, and he _definitely_ didn't want her to know that.

"You're name is Mieczyslaw!?"

She laughed, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ok Clutterbucket! My name is Polish what's your excuse?!"

He smirked, she shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! My family is Irish!"

"Oh, yea right! Like Clutterbucket is just some common Irish name!"

He laughed sarcastically.

"So what Mieczyslaw is common in Poland?"

"Yes!"

He laughed, Maya snickered, she wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.

"Could you imagine if we had kids? Mieczyslaw Clutterbucket? That child would be cursed."

She smirked, Stiles stared blankly at her.

"What?"

She asked noticing his expression. _Did Maya Hart just think about us having kids together?_ He thought. It was as if she heard his thought, because as soon as he thought it her face changed.

"N-Not that we would have kids-I-I mean I wasn't assuming-

"R-Right! I get it!"

They said awkwardly casting glances at one another. There was sort of an awkward pause between them, Maya punched his shoulder with a smirk.

"Hey, nerd."

She called, he looked up at her.

"Yea?"

"I'm glad we became friends."

She said sweetly, Stiles wanted to melt into a puddle of a man, but he kept his composure and responded.

"Me too….Clutterbucket."

She shoved him, they both laughed. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4: Hellhound Lineage

**In this chapter I kinda just played around with Maya's character a bit, and her Clutterbucket line. I'm not sure about it, but I think it ended up pretty well. Hope you guys enjoy!**

A few weeks later, Maya and Stiles were inseparable. Riley was distant, but Maya couldn't be happier with her new friend. She kept trying to explain to Riley that Stiles wasn't replacing her but, Riley wouldn't answer her calls and avoided her at school. Maya brushed it off and enjoyed her new company. She sat at the lunch table laughing at Stiles's impression of "Master Shifu" while he did some horrible karate with a noodle across his lip.

"You look so stupid!"

She laughed, he continued his terrible karate moves. Lydia walked over to the table holding a large stack of thick books, slamming them on the table.

"Lydia, what's this?"

Stiles asked, a very sleep deprived Lydia responded.

"Everything on the Clutterbucket line! From the 1700s to 2018!"

"You researched my family?!"

Maya asked, Stiles widened his eyes.

"Lydia! What the hell!?"

Stiles asked, Maya grabbed a book from the stack and flipped through it almost mesmerized. Stiles thought she'd be angry that Lydia dug through her personal life, on the contrary. She was part impressed, part weirded out, all curious.

"Whoa. Look at this."

She said sliding the book across the table, Stiles gazed down at the book. It was some type of drawing, of a wolf-like beast with glowing red eyes, ferocious fangs, and huge paws.

"Whoa. What is this?"

Stiles asked handing the book back to Maya. Maya read:

"It says here, the Clutterbucket line was known in the 1800s for it's common hellhound descendants lineage. What the hell is a hellhound?"

Maya asked, they gazed over at Lydia to see her snoring on the table in a puddle of her own drool. Maya cringed and so did Stiles.

"Nevermind."

Maya said in disgust. She flipped through the pages and read

"The Clutterbucket line can be traced back to 1745 in Ireland. To Cara M. Clutterbucket."

She said, she flipped through once more.

"Whoa they have her diary entries!"

"What does it say?"

"I can't read it. It's in Irish."

"I can have it translated."

Stiles shrugged, Maya smiled.

"No way! Seriously?"

"Yea, give me a day or two."

"Thank you so much Stiles!"

She said hugging him, he chuckled.

"Wow, I've always wanted to know more about my history."

She said flipping through the pages, practically hypnotized.

"Alright, Clutterbucket, give it a rest."

Stiles said taking the book from her, she chuckled. Later that day Stiles laid in bed watching netflix, his phone. He picked it up, it was a text from Maya reading:

Emergency! Come now!

He got up quickly, grabbing his keys, jacket, and shoes heading for the door. As he arrived on her doorstep, he banged on the door worriedly. Maya opened the door in a pair of black and white plaid pants, with a top that read: Don't wake me up. With a messy bun atop her head.

"Great you came!"

She obviously itching to tell him something.

"This does not seem like an emergency!"

"It is! I found something! C'mon!"

She said pulling him inside. She locked her door behind her and ran upstairs into her room. As he walked in his jaw dropped, Maya hung a huge board that read: Clutterbucket Line. With pictures of Ireland, small notes, hellhound drawings, and much more. With read strings connecting them all. Very similar to his crime board.

"Whoa, Maya what is this?"

"Read the board dumbass! The Clutterbucket line!"

She said proudly pointing to the board, Stiles rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"So I had the diary entries translated-

"What?!"

"Yea, it was really easy, especially when your mom speaks Irish. But anyway! Turns out Cara M. Clutterbucket, was one of the first hellhounds recorded in history. Hellhounds are mythical creatures that are also a form of shapeshifters. Which, lemme tell you, there are _many_ forms of shapeshifters. Hellhounds are described as "Bearers of Death" and are supposed protect the secrecy of the supernatural existence. It took me awhile to pull myth from fact, hellhounds go by a lot of different names, Black Shuck, Garmr, Cerberus, and those are just to name a few, but I think I finally narrowed it down. My great, great, great, great, great...and about five more greats, grandmother was the first female hellhound. Another fact about Hellhounds, they happen to be besties with another "Bearer of Death". Banshees. I know, sounds insane, but! Banshees can sense death just as a hellhound can!"

"Ok, so how does this lead to Cara?"

"Well Granny Clutterbucket was exposed in 1799, and was unfortunately burned alive but! Her daughter Colleen, lived and moved to Western Ireland to hide her Hellhoundiness-

"Hellhoundiness? That's not a word."

"Shut it Mieczyslaw!"

She said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! She moved to Western Ireland so no one would expose her. There she settled down and met Bartley Sheehan. Bartley and Colleen fell in love, because they were both Bearers of Death."

"Bartley was a Banshee?"

"Bingo! So Colleen and Bartley get married, and she becomes Colleen Sheehan and has a daughter! Apparently it's almost impossible for Clutterbuckets to bore boys, but whatever, minor detail. From there the Clutterbucket line grows, Biddy Clutterbucket, Nora Clutterbucket, Fiona Clutterbucket! Somehow we branched into the U.S to get away from hunters. Now the hellhound gene skips a generation but hunters don't know that. So they go after every single Clutterbucket until we're just a fable! But, they don't succeed, now the year is 1961, May Clutterbucket, is the only living descendant of the hellhound lineage, she meets Riley's great grandmother! Rosie McGee! They become friends, but she's forced to leave because of the hunters chasing her. They kill her, but she has two twin daughters, Regan and Rowan. My great aunt and my grandmother."

"Wow, so what does this mean?"

"Don't you get it Stiles! The gene skips a generation! If I'm right, that means my grandmother was a hellhound, which means it skipped my mom and-

"You're a hellhound."

He finished, she exhaled with a smile.

"It explains a lot, the strength, like Lydia said it would take a lot of strength to give you that black eye, when I was ten I was a pyromaniac! Even those weird dreams I never tell anyone."

"Weird dreams?"

"I sometimes dream about death, it involves fires some nights, some nights it's just gruesome murders."

"Maya your not a hellhound."

"How do you know?! I have all the symptoms! The dreams! The strength! All of it!"

"Fine, let's say you are a hell hound. What now?"

"Now, I control and understand my powers. I can't do that alone."

She gazed up at him, he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Maya-

"Please? I need you Stiles."

"Fine, I'll learn all I can."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She said hugging him.

"Mwah!"

She kissed his cheek cheerfully, making him blush. _This is not gonna end well. I don't think she's realized how tough it's gonna be to be a "Bearer of Death". How do I tell her? Do I tell her?_ He thought. _Eh, Stiles let her have her "I'm a badass" moment._


	5. Chapter 5: Missy Bradford's Par-tay

TRIGGER WARNING! HINTS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! In this chapter, I kinda pulled from the darkness of Teen Wolf, with Maya' character, but the light side of GMW for Scott and Riley's relationship. Sorry, this chapter was kinda long.

The next at school Stiles stood at his locker gathering his books for his next class. As he shut his locker he saw Maya holding up a flyer that read: Missy Bradford's House Par-tay! With a wide smile.

"No."

He said simply walking away, Maya chased after him.

"C'mon Stiles, please! I had to practically beg Missy to invite you!"

"As flattering as that is, still, no."

"Please!"

She whined.

"No, I don't want to go to Missy "Bitchy" Bradford's par-tay."

"I know she's a bitch but she's a rich bitch! Which means expensive beer and good pizza! I know you like pizza!"

"I love pizza!"

"Great!"

"But still no."

"Stiles!"

She whined.

"No."

He said, she stepped in front of him, he sighed.

"Stiles, as a hellhound, I'm not giving you a choice. You're coming."

She said grimly.

"Maya, as a human, I do have a choice. I'm not coming."

He said walking around her.

"Didn't you force Scott go to parties during your freshman year!?"

"Yea, and look how that turned out? He's party machine now. I did all my partying last year so I don't have to do it this year. It's out of my system."

"Please!"

"No."

"Fine. I won't ask again."

She said.

"Thank you."

He sighed in relief. He thought it was over, but that night he heard his door knocking. He came rushing downstairs and opened it to see Maya. He wavy blonde hair parted to the right of her face, her eyes decorated with a gold eyeshadow, she wore a white long-sleeved lettuce edged crop top, with black ripped skinny jeans. Stiles went blank-faced.

"Stilinski?"

She asked, he just stared.

"Stiles!"

She snapped her fingers, he flinched.

"Y-Yea?"

"I just came by to see if you would change your mind!"

She said walking inside.

"Nope."

"C'mon please!"

"I don't do parties!"

"Maybe if you did parties you would do girls!"

"Ouch. That hurt."

He said, Maya grimaces with a wince.

"Was I wrong though?"

"Are you done insulting me?!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Can you please come!?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because I know exactly how this goes, I go to the party and stand in the corner watching you dance, and drink way too much, I tell you to stop drinking, you say something in a drunken slur, I take you home and end up holding your hair back while you throw up in my toilet."

"Eh, sounds pretty accurate- but still! It sounds like a pretty decent night to me! Lots of people would love to hold my hair back! I have really nice hair!"

"So not the point."

"Whatever! Don't think because your not coming I won't call you in a drunken slur, and you won't have to pick me up and I don't throw up in your toilet anyway."

"True, but at least I don't have to be at a party with a bunch of douchey jocks."

"Liar! You just don't have the balls to come and have a good time!"

"You don't even balls!"

"Me having a vagina doesn't stop me from believing I have bigger balls than you!"

"It's like I'm visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

" _Sarcasm is my only defense."_

They said together as Maya mocked him.

"How'd you know-

"You were going to say that? I know you too well."

"Still with all that knowledge, you continue to ask me questions you know the answer too."

"Because I know deep down you wanna go!"

"So deep down I don't know about it?"

"Stiles!"

"Why do you have to fight me on this!? I don't want to go! That is my right!"

"You have rights! But I have rights to tell you how stupid your rights are and that's why our friendship works so well! Please come!"

"For the last time! If hell somehow froze over! I still wouldn't bring my ice skates and come to this party!"

"Fine! I'll go by myself! But expect that drunk phone call!"

She said walking towards the door.

"I will!"

He shouted as she shut the door. She walked to her car, and drove to Missy's house. As she pulled up she saw a beautiful mansion, with a huge pool beside it polluted with drunk teenagers, and loud music. Maya got out the car and walked inside and saw the house full of teens from her school dancing, talking, kissing. Suddenly Missy walked in, in a skin tight black leather dress, she wore black eyeshadow and a septum ring.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! WOO!"

She screamed cheering on some boy in the crowd, she saw Maya and smiled.

"Maya! So glad you made it! Where's that nerd boy you begged me to invite?"

"He's not coming."

"Well sucks to be him, this party is lit! GO MCCALL!"

She said still cheering the boy. _McCall_? Maya thought, she glanced over to see Scott McCall chugging two jugs of beer with Jackson Whitmore.

"Go join the party."

Missy said bumping her in the middle of the crowd, all eyes were on her, Jackson smirked. Scott dropped the jugs and said.

"I'm out."

The crowd booed as Scott walked outside to the pool. Jackson walked up to Maya alcohol reeking on his breath.

"What do you say Hart? Up for a chugging contest with the reigning champ?"

"No thanks bird brain."

Maya said, the crowd laughed, Jackson glared at her as she walked away.

"Guess that's what I'd expect from a girl!"

He shouted as she walked away, she stopped, she walked back into the center of the crowd angrily.

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me. You're too girly for a chugging contest. C'mon Hart, where's that girl from little league?"

He clenched his jaw, she glared at him and took off her purse.

"Hold my purse Missy. I'm about to school this loser."

She said shoving her purse into Missy's hands as the crowd cheered. Maya grabbed a jug of beer and locked eyes with Jackson.

"Alright, you two have five minutes to finish both jugs. Ready?"

"Born ready."

Maya said determined.

"Cute."

Jackson condescended her.

"3! 2! 1! CHUG!"

Missy called, the crowd shouted

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Over and over, Maya practically inhaled the first jug within the first two minutes while Jackson still gulped, she moved onto the next. She gulped, and gulped, until it was gone. She slammed the jug on the table and held hands up victoriously with a shout.

"YEA!"

She screamed in victory, she jumped on the counter and danced clearly drunk as the crowd cheer. Scott stood outside near the pool watching the band play their music. He felt hands wrap around his waist, he heard a voice in his ear say.

"Too good to dance or what?"

He chuckled and turned around, it was a girl, wearing a black crop top hoodie, and denim shorts. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders, but she had her hood up concealing her face.

"Not much of a dancer is all. Who are you?"

"Don't ruin the mystery McCall."

"You know who I am."

"Who doesn't?"

"Touche."

He smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

As he went to a boy standing by the keg he asked.

"How much?"

"Five."

"'Kay"

He answered, he reached into his pockets and felt around for his wallet. He panicked.

"Where's my…"

He looked around the backyard through the crowd of teens to see the girl with the hood running into the woods.

"Hey!"

He shouted running after her, he ran past the trees deep into the forest. As he ran through the woods he thought of all the girls it could be. Malia? No. He'd recognize the voice. Missy? No she's inside, besides she's rich she wouldn't need his wallet. Isadora? No, she talks different than most girls and he'd doubt she'd be at this party. Then who? He was right behind her, he grabbed her arm and pushed her against a tree roughly.

"Ah!"

She yelped in pain, Scott pinned her wrist to her sides and growled, his eyes were glowing red.

"You think it's ok to steal from people!? HUH!?"

"No! I-I'm sorry!"

The girl cried, Scott's anger was only growing he needed to calm down.

"Your a thief! I'm gonna call the police!"

"I-I'm sorry! You can have your wallet back!"

"Who are you!?"

He asked pulling the hood down, his red eyes faded almost instantly, his grip loosened, his anger subsided. It was Riley. Her brown eyes filled with tears, he'd scare her half to death.

"Riley?"

"P-Please d-don't call the cops. Y-You can have your wallet back! I swear I won't steal again! Just please!"

She begged in tears, he couldn't stand to see her like this, broken down and sad.

"It's ok, It's ok, I-I didn't know it was you. If you really want the money, I can give you some. What does a girl like you even have to steal for? Isn't your mom a lawyer?"

He asked, Riley sniffled wiping her tears away.

"Was."

"What?"

"My mom was a lawyer?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's not anymore. She was fired."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"I am too, my dad thinks he can provide for us, but my mom's right, we can't live on a teacher's salary. I thought if I brought in some cash it wouldn't completely ruin their relationship, and I still do think that! I will keep stealing as much money as I can if it means they stay together! If it means I get to keep my family together!"

She says walking off, Scott grabs her wrist, she winces. He pulls her close.

"You're wrist."

He said, he looked down to see bruises. He'd done that.

"You need to wrap them."

"I'll be sure to do that with the toilet paper hanging from Missy's bushes."

Riley said sarcastically walking off, Scott pulled her again.

"Ah."

She winced under her breath.

"I'm serious.

"You know you grabbing and pulling me isn't helping right?"

"Sorry."

He said letting go.

"Look Scott, I'll wrap them when I get home."

"Home? How are you getting there?"

"I'll walk."

"Walk? With this many drunk horny teenage boys around? No way."

"Then I'll catch the subway."

"No, it's too late."

"Then I'll uber!"

"With what money?"

"Ugh! Then I don't know Scott! What do you suggest!?"

"Let me drop you home."

"What?! No your drunk!"

"No I'm not."

"I just saw you down two jugs of beer with Jackson. Trust me Scott. Your drunk."

Riley said, Scott thought, _she doesn't know about my resistance to alcohol, it would be weird if I wasn't drunk. Just play the part Scott._

"Alright, then let me walk you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone sees me with you, they'll start rumors and then my crazy cowboy of a boyfriend who's as strong as a horse will kick your ass!"

Scott smirked making a dimple in his cheek.

"Lucas? Kick my ass? I don't think so."

"Don't get so cocky Scotty."

She said walking off.

"What if you walk then I wait five minutes and walk behind you?!"

He called, she sighed exasperatedly, and turned around.

"Fine. Five minutes! Got it?!"

"Got it."

"Let's go."

Riley said walking back to the party with Scott behind her. Maya danced in the crowd drunkenly, suddenly Jackson walked up to her holding a cup of beer.

"Hey Hart!"

He shouted over the music.

"What do you want Jackson!?"

"C'mon don't be like that! I was just kidding about the little league thing. C'mon have a beer with me!"

"I'll pass!"

"Please?"

He asked with a fake pout she smirked.

"What the hell!"

She smiled taking the cup from him, they both chugged the beer, as Maya slowly sipped, Jack held the cup up higher for her to drink more. As she finished the cup he sat the cup on the table and smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"W-Weird. W-What b-beer was that?"

"Light. That's probably what it is."

"I don't….feel too good…"

She said stumbling outside, she grabbed her phone and dialed Stiles number.

"S-Stiles...c-come pick me...up…"

She mumbled trying to get her foothold as she stumbled dizzly.

"Maya are you ok?"

Stiles asked over the phone.

"Just...come."

She slurred, Jackson followed her outside and caught her as she fell back.

"I got you Hart."

He said caressing her hair.

"Maya!? Maya!?"

Stiles called on the phone, Jackson carried Maya's unconscious body inside, she dropped the phone the grass. Jackson carried her up into Missy's bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took his shirt off. Maya whimpered coming back to consciousness, she opened her eyes and darted them around the room. She couldn't move, she was too weak.

"W-What….what's going on? J-Jackson? What are you doing?"

She asked weakly, Jackson smirked and climbed on top of her, Maya breathed heavily in a panic.

"Oh god, Jackson don't. Please."

"Shh."

He whispered kissing her neck, she cringed trying to push him away but failing.

"Jackson….stop."

She cried struggling beneath him, he groped her chest roughly.

"Ah! Jackson stop it!"

"It's ok, I know you want it."

"Y-Your drunk! Your not thinking straight! Please! Stop!"

She cried tears running down her cheeks, his hands ran down to her pants she flinched.

"No. No. Please, I'm begging you."

She sobbed, he unbuttoned her pants and reached into her pants.

"Stop it!"

She cried, punching him but the alcohol left her weak. He massaged her between her legs she yelped clenching her legs together.

"S-Stop! Jackson stop it! I'm begging you! Please stop!"

She sobbed, he continued to force himself on to her.

"Why are you doing this? Why?!"

"Because, I have liked you for a very, very long time, and you never noticed."

He said grimly, she sobbed harder.

"I notice! I notice! I promise! Please stop!"

The door swung open, Stiles ran in and pushed Jackson off of her.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!"

He shouted punching Jackson, Jackson fell to the ground, he felt his lip and saw blood on his fingertips.

"YOUR DEAD STILINSKI!"

He shouted punching Stiles in his face, as Stiles fell to the floor Jackson kicked him in the stomach, repeatedly. Maya still laying on the bed, tried with all her might to muster up some type of strength to get up.

"Stop!"

She screamed, Jackson kept kicking, and kicking. Maya stood up her lip curled into a snarl. Her gums burned as if they were set a flame.

"AH!"

She screamed in pain, she grew long fangs, her eyes shifted to an orange-red color. She stood up in a black bra, and shredded jeans that were now shorts, her body was on fire.

"STOP!"

She roared loudly, her roar echoing through the house, Jackson turned around, his eyes filled with pure fear, and he ran out of the room. Stiles backed into the wall, he was scared himself. Maya whimpered before fainting and falling to the ground. Stiles carried her out. She woke up, in Stiles's jacket, in the passenger side of his jeep, she gazed over and saw Stiles driving with a busted lip.

"Stiles?"

She said weakly shifting.

"Hey, you need to rest."

"I-I'm fine."

SHe said with a wince as she sat up.

"Jackson-

"Is in the back of a police car. I told my dad. Sorry."

"For what?"

She said she smiled slightly, Stiles smiled back.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you Maya."

"Almost happened to me."

Maya replied staring blankly out the window, watching the trees pass by.

"If you weren't there, it would've happened. Thank you Stiles."

"Yea, of course."

He said.

"Do you want to go home or-

"No. I want to go to your house."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She said, he drove to his house, he helped her out of the car and into the house. As she sat on his bed, he walked into his room holding a tee-shirt and a blanket.

"I could only find this for you to sleep in."

He said handing her a tee-shirt that read: I'm allergic to stupidity, I break out in sarcasm. He turned around and covered his eyes waiting for her to change.

"Kay."

She said, he turned around to see her wearing the tee-shirt. He laid a blanket on the floor, grabbed a pillow and laid down.

"S-Stiles?"

"Yea?"

He called from the floor. She stutter trying to get the words out.

"C-Can come up here?"

She asked, Stiles sat up with knitted brows.

"Like on the bed?"

"Yea, like on the bed."

"Are you sure?"

He asked his head popped up from the floor.

"Yea."

She muttered, he got on the bed, and laid on the very end.

"Closer."

She said, he nervously shuffled closer.

"Closer please."

As he shuffled closer, she pulled him close and wrapped his around her. They were spooning.

"M-Maya...are you sure about this?"

She didn't answer, he looked down, she answered with a snore.


	6. Chapter 6: Julio Sanchez

**This chapter really focused on Maya's** hellhoundiness **(lol) and I kinda pulled from Jordan's character on the show with this chapter, who will actually make an appearance in the next chapter as sort of a mentor to Maya. I wanted to explore more of the Teen wolf side of the things since the first few chapters were more GMW based, and more about the progression of Stiles and Maya's friendship. So enjoy!**

Later that night Maya dreamt of fire. Endless fire that extended over miles and miles. She saw a boy, in a house shouting, screaming out to anyone for help. A man with eyes as green as they come, emerged from the flames without a scratch. A bewitching smile across his lips.

"Goodbye young Timothy."

He smiled as his eyes shifted to the same shade of orange Maya's did. The young boy screamed for help as the house collapsed around him. Maya woke up in a puddle of her own sweat, panting gasping for breath as she gripped her chest. Stiles jumped up

"Maya are you okay?"

He asked, as he reached out to touch her, her skin burned his fingertips. he winced and pulled his hand back.

"Your burning up!"

"I-I saw- I saw-

"What? What did you see?"

"I-

She gasps deeply. Her blue eyes shift to red, her body lit a flame. She stared blankly ahead and stood up.

"Maya?"

Stiles asked in worriment, Maya muttered the words.

"Timothy, 1445 great lake street."

"What? Maya your not making sense!"

Stiles said getting out of the bed, Maya walked out of the room, and down the steps as Stiles followed behind her, he began to worry that wasn't Maya. As Maya reached for the door knob, Stiles stepped in front of her.

"Maya where are you going?!"

"Timothy, 1445 great lake street."

She muttered as she tried to reach for the knob again Stiles stopped her.

"Maya! It's me! Talk to me!"

Stiles said reach for her, Maya quickly grabbed his wrist and snarled flashing her fangs at him. He groaned in pain as her hands burned his skin.

"Maya! Your hurting me!"

"Timothy 1445 great lake street!"

She growled, she left to roughly sending him back in the wall. She walked outside into the darkness. Stiles panted in pain holding his wrist, his phone rang. He answered to see it was Lydia calling.

"Hello?"

He groaned. Lydia answered with a voice of panic.

"Stiles!? What's wrong!?"

"We have a problem!"

"I know! I just had a vision! A boy! About fifteen- sixteen in a burning house!"

"What was his name?"

"What!? I-I don't know!"

"Was it Timothy!?"

"What!?"

"Lydia! Was his name Timothy?!"

"I think so! I don't know!"

"I'm on my way!"

"Stiles wait-

He hung up, he grabbed his keys from the counter and his jacket rushing out the house. He jumped into his jeep and pulled off, his tires screeching loudly against the road. He picked up Lydia, they began searching for this boy.

"Told you."

She smirked, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Told me what?"

"I told you she was supernatural."

"Whatever, I just want to find her and make sure she's ok."

"What about Timothy?"

"Who?"

"The boy! Stiles don't let this girl distract you!"

"I'm not! I just, care about her, is all."

"You can care, you just can't get distracted."

Lydia stated, Stiles huffed.

"The group should be here, Scott, Malia, Liam, they should be here."

"They're all struggling with school work I didn't want to worry them. Besides this is nothing we can't handle."

"Still,"

He sighed.

"They should be here."

He finished, Lydia put her hand on his thigh, and smiled. Stiles held her hand.

"Left."

"Huh?"

He asked, she chuckled.

"Make a left here."

She exclaimed, Stiles chuckled, turning left.

"Go down some more."

She said, they slowly rode down the block, as they rode down the block the sound of sirens grew louder.

"Here. Stop."

Lydia said, Stiles slammed the breaks. They stopped in front of, what used to be a house. Burned down to ashes. Ambulances, and firetrucks surrounding the house. Stiles got out of the jeep, walking towards his dad talking to a young girl.

"Stiles wait!"

Lydia whispered. He didn't listen, walking over to the girl with Dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, wrapped in a blanket her eyes wide with fear.

"Dad...what's going on?"

Stiles asked, his dad smiled politely to the girl before saying.

"Excuse me."

He roughly gripped Stiles up by the neck, pulling him aside.

"Ow! Ow!"

Stiles exclaimed. He left go roughly.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Is that Lydia in the car!?"

He asked pointing towards his jeep, Lydia smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski!"

She smiled. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a long sigh.

"Dad..-

"Is this,"

He sighed once more and whispered.

"A banshee thing?"

"Yes. kinda! No?"

Stiles said unsure.

"Yes kinda no?!"

"Yes it is! Partly, kinda, look! I just need information! Who is that girl?"

"Carmen Santos, poor girl survived a tragic fire somehow."

"How did the fire start?"

"No idea. The firefighters are investigating now, she said her brother woke her up saying the lower floor was on fire."

"Brother? What brother?"

"Timothy Santos."

"Timothy, 1445 great lake street."

Stiles muttered to himself.

"What?"

The sheriff asked in confusion.

"Uh, Maya's a hellhound and-

"Nevermind I don't wanna know!"

He started lifting his hands.

"Dad, what did Carmen see?"

"She won't say, she says it was ridiculous."

He said, Stiles looked back at the girl. She was horrified, nervous, antsy, and utterly confused.

"Lemme talk to her."

He stated.

"What!? No way!"

"Dad! I promise I can get her to open up!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

He asked, Stiles turned him around to face the girl.

"Look at her, she's terrified, she doesn't need a cop to interrogate her. She needs someone to talk to and who will actually listen to her."

"Stiles…-

"Just let me try! Please!"

"Fine. You have two minutes!"

"That's all I need!"

He said with a grin, he ran over to the girl, and sat beside her.

"Carmen, I'm Stiles."

"Hi."

She muttered shyly.

"Look, what happened to you was awful, but we need to know what happened so we can help."

"I don't know what happened."

"Something tells me you do."

"It's crazy."

"I've seen crazy before."

"Not like this."

"Try me."

Stiles said, she sighed.

"My papa was a store clerk, during the day, in the night he sold drugs to street rats for one of the most dangerous mafia men of all time. Julio Sanchez. My dad had debts to pay off, and he wanted to stop. Really! He did! But, Julio wouldn't let him, when my dad threatened to tell the police Julio took him, somewhere. I haven't seen him since. Tim was looking for him. They say the fire probably started from gas exposure from our stove, but…"

She trailed off, Stiles leaned in closer.

"But?"

He asked curiously.

"But, our stove is electric. It doesn't make sense! None of this does! Next thing I know I hear screaming! Balling! Tim arguing with someone! I woke up, my whole room was smokey, I ran out into the hall Tim was arguing with this man, in a suit. His eyes red like the fire, he told me to run, to go back inside. So I did, I jumped out of the window and ran to the sheriff's station. When I came back, my house was burned to ashes. There was a girl, her body was on fire, she sifted through the rubble and picked up a body before running off into the woods."

"This girl, blonde hair blue eyes?"

"Hard to tell the hair color, it was dirty from the soot, but I think it was blonde."

"Quick Carmen, where did this girl go!?"

"That way!"

She said pointing into the woods, Stiles rushed back to his jeep and peeled off into the woods.

"Stiles where are you going?!"

Lydia asked as they drove over the bumpy ground in the woods.

"Carmen apparently saw Maya run into the woods with a body! My guess? It's probably Timothy's!"

"Why would Maya have Timothy's body?"

"Because he died of a supernatural death!"

"What!?"

Lydia asked more confused than ever.

"A hellhound killed him!"

"A hellhound started the fire?"

"That's what my guess is! And hellhounds are supposed to confiscate bodies that died of an unexplainable or supernatural death!"

"So Maya took Tim's body to protect the supernatural existence?"

"Basically."

He said, he put the car in park and threw a flashlight at Lydia she caught it.

"Come on, we're going hellhound hunting."

He said, they both got out of the car and began walking through the woods.

"So, this Maya girl, you like her still?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm."

"What does "oh" mean?"

"Oh mean oh."

"I know but like what does it mean?"

"It just means, I like her."

"You do?"

"Yea, she's nice and I can't help but feel connected to her. Maybe it's a bearer of death thing."

She laughed, he chuckled.

"I do still think she's a distraction though."

"She's not a distraction."

"Really? Who are we searching for?"

"Maya."

He answered out of reflex, Lydia stepped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"I-I mean Timothy! I-I mean both of them!"

"Distracted."

She sung while walking backwards.

"I'm not that distracted! I just-

"Care about her?"

"Yea."

"I know, so do I, she's a nice girl, but we can't get-

"Distracted. I know."

He said, as Lydia took another step back she fell backwards down a deep hole. Stiles looked down the hole shouting.

"Lydia!"

Lydia lied on top of a batch of dead bodies, including the newest edition to the group, young Timothy's burnt corpse. As she looked around her surroundings, she panicked, she panted.

"Lydia calm down. I'm gonna get you out!"

"With what?!"

She shouted angrily, he looked around, he saw Maya's unconscious body near the whole. She lied on the ground in her bra and underwear. He rushed over to her shouting.

"Maya!"

Lydia looked around.

"Stiles?!"

She screamed, Stiles wrapped his jacket around her and shook her.

"Maya! Maya can you hear me!? Maya!?"

"Stiles! Stiles are you still there?!"

Lydia shouted from the hole, Stiles replied.

"Yea! I'm still here! I found Maya!"

"Is she alive!?"

"I-I don't know she's not moving!"

"Check her pulse!"

Stiles placed his two fingers on her neck, he sighed in relief.

"Yea! She's alive!"

"How am I gonna get out of here!?"

"I-I don't know!"

"You don't know!? Stiles I'm in a hole with a bunch of dead bodies! Get me out!"

"I'm trying Lyds but-

"But nothing! God sometimes you make me want to scream! Get me out of here!"

"Scream."

He muttered to himself.

"Lydia!?"

"What!?"

"You guys are both Bearers of death right?!"

"Yea so!?"

"Maybe, you can wake her up."

"Wake her up!? Can we focus on me please!?"

"I know! I know! But maybe she can help me once I get her up."

"Fine! What do you need?"

"Scream."

"What?"

"Scream."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Scream Lydia."

"AH!"

She screamed powerfully, Stiles covered his ears and cringed, her scream echoed through the woods. She panted and smiled.

"That felt good."

Maya woke up with a pant gripping her chest


	7. Author's Note

**Little note! I will be implementing more of the GMW and Teen Wolf characters! I noticed I solely focused on Maya, Lydia, and Stiles. There will be ScottXRileyXLucas, ZayXMalia SmackleXLiam SmackleXFarkle, and more! Sorry for blocking out the other characters!**


End file.
